


Not The American Average

by 6erikar9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Hotel, Kinky, M/M, cro is kinda an alcoholic, trans!karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6erikar9/pseuds/6erikar9
Summary: Breakups hurt- but what happens when you hook up with the older brother of your ex?





	Not The American Average

Unruly people staying at hotels were obviously annoying, as Karkat was soon to figure out.

Karkat was laying in his bed with a box of tissues by his side, and about five water bottles on the floor beside his bed. He insisted on sobbing through a breakup, just like everyone told him not to. He didn't really care. After a good hour or two of that, he realized just how loud the person above him was. The moment he finally decided to calm down, he was greeted with obnoxious music. He wiped his eyes, washed his face, and left the room. He took a deep breath, before deciding to just take the stairs up to the next level. He was determined to find the room that the music was coming from, and he wasn't surprised to find out that it was the room RIGHT above his room. He gave the door a meek knock, waited 30 seconds, then decided he wasn't going to get a response. He knocked a bit harder, which also did next to nothing. After knocking once more, he gave up. This time, he took the elevator down to the lobby, and walked up to the person at the front desk. She was half asleep against a stack of papers, awkwardly watching the security cameras that were monitoring the halls.

"You here for room 47?" She spun a pen around in her fingers, before handing the room key over. "Don't worry. Have at it. Room service said he's drunk as shit."

"O-oh, thanks." Karkat muttered, before taking the elevator to the fourth floor. He inspected the key as he walked out of the elevator, and he frowned to himself as he walked to the end of the hallway. He was nervous about just walking inside, but at the same time, he wanted to cry- not listen to loud music throughout the night. He slid the key into the slot, jumping as it beeped, before walking inside. It was extremely dark, so he turned on the lights. There was a man passed out on the floor, and a half-empty wine bottle could be seen in his hand.

"Dumbass." Karkat muttered under his breath, shaking his head subtly as he turned the music off. To his surprise, that happened to wake the man up.

"Heyyyy," He grinned, before groaning as he set the bottle aside. "You here for somethin'?" He leaned against his bed as he sat up to get a better look at Karkat. "You're kinda cute- I don't 'member callin' for a prostitute." 

Oh. That's nice. 

"Yeah- I think I should go. And you- keep that shit down- and stop fucking drinking. You're fucking dumb. Don't lose more brain cells than you already have." Karkat was really just joking about the brain cell thing, but seeing someone else so fucked up made him want to do the same thing. 

"Aww babe, come onnnn-"

Karkat shut the door. 

-two days later lmao im lazy-

Karkat woke up to a loud knock on his door, cringing as his head throbbed thanks to the sound. He stood up cautiously, awkwardly walking over to the door in boxers and a tank top. He opened up the door, trying not to feel awkward as he was greeted by the same attractive man from the other day.

"I- fuck, sorry for basically breaking into your room." Karkat spoke quickly, trying his best not to make eye contact with the man.

"No worries kid, I stopped by to thank you." He gave a genuine smile, before handing Karkat what looked like $50 in cash. It was probably just the money he would've spent on alcohol. "I'm Cronus. You can call me Cro- or..." He paused and cleared his throat, deciding not to make a dirty joke. "Whatever you want. Yeah, call me whatever you want."

Karkat just chuckled, looking up at Cronus with a smirk. "What else can I call you, huh? I'm not deaf. And keep your money, please."

"The money's for you. Don't worry about anything else." Cronus shoved the money Karkat tried to return into his boxers. "So keep it."

Karkat stuttered for a few seconds, while trying to hide his subtle blush. "T-thanks."

"You're real cute for a twink, y'know. Hand me your phone?"

Karkat didn't even bother to voice his complaints; instead deciding to grab his phone and deal with it. He walked back over to Cronus, handing his phone over and leaning against the wall on one shoulder.

"So, you're into hardcore gay porn, huh? Not surprising. And- Karkat, is it? Nice name."

Karkat's heart skipped a fucking beat.

"Give me back my fucking phone- what the fuck- I swear to god I closed that fucking tab-" Karkat hissed as he tried to grab his phone, but Cronus lifted it above his head before he could get it back.

"Relax, chief. I put my number in your phone. Need some lotion for later? It isn't good to get off without any lube."

"End of conversation. Go away." Karkat managed to grab his phone and eagerly started to push Cronus away from his room. He then slammed the door, ignoring the complaints he got from Cronus.

Karkat really just wanted to go back to sleep. So, he did. 

\----

He was running, trying to escape even if it was just for a second. His sobs drowned out the screams of the fallen as he dropped to the floor. He was melting- no, sinking into the forest floor. The leaves warped into thin, black vines. He screamed out for someone, ANYONE to help him. The vines dug into the skin of his naked body, slowly cutting into his skin as he struggled. The final vine wrapped around his neck, constricting.  
"I deserve better than a waste of space like you."

\----

Karkat woke up with tears running down his face as he clung to the pillow. He couldn't take being alone, he was scared of everything. He texted Cronus as he tried to breathe, before getting up to prop his door open by using a cheap hotel cup. He crawled back over to his bed and covered himself with blankets, trying his best to keep himself safe. 

"Hey, chief, you alright? I came down as fast as I could." Cronus walked in, making sure the door closed behind him. 

"Just- come here. Please." Karkat muttered, moving the blankets away from his body as he gave Cronus a worried look. 

The Ampora sighed as he took his jacket and shoes off and stood in front of the bed. "What happened?" He asked, moving a bit closer just in case. 

"I'm a fucking pussy, shit. I just- had a really bad nightmare and I didn't want to be alone." Karkat moved to hug Cronus, though the position they were in was awkward. He was laying on his stomach, clinging to Cronus desperately as the Ampora remained standing. Karkat's face was right in the general location of Cronus' crotch, and as shitty as it seemed, Karkat could tell he was fucking massive.

"That's- fine, uh," Cronus paused to actually lay down, allowing Karkat to bury his face in his chest if he wanted to. "This should be a bit more comfortable. For me, mainly."

Karkat gave Cronus an awkward laugh as he hugged him tightly. "Yeah, fuck, but how big-" Karkat paused as he realized what he was about to say. 

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble with that pretty little mouth a' yours if you keep it up." Cronus gave Karkat's ass a gentle squeeze as he pulled him closer. "You still tired, chief? You should try sleeping again."

Karkat nodded as he shoved his face in the crook of Cronus' neck, falling asleep to avoid embarrassing himself so soon. 

\----

He moaned under his breath as Cronus rubbed him through his boxers, so he happily spread his legs to show he was ready for more. Soon, Cronus was fingering him, calling him his dirty whore, and kissing every inch of his body. Within seconds, he was getting fucked like an alpha found his favourite bitch in heat, and he was in heaven. 

\----

"Karkat-?" Cronus shook him awake, right before he was about to cum. "Are you alright?"

Karkat woke up quickly, breathing heavily as his crotch fucking throbbed in need of the attention it was getting in his dream. "Fuck- yeah, I need to go- somewhere." Karkat got up quickly, but Cronus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

"What was that dream about? You were moanin' my name, so I have every right to know." Cronus pulled Karkat into his lap, smirking to himself as the teen shuddered once he realized what his ass was right above. "Was it about this?" He bucked his hips against Karkat's with a smirk, just to get his point across. "Did I have you pinned down underneath me?"

"Fuck- s-stop-" Karkat whined pathetically as he started to subtly grind against the half-hard cock in Cronus' pants.

"Do you really want me to stop, chief?" Cronus was just being a tease at this point, but he still wanted to make sure. 

"I- n-no, shit~" Karkat moaned out Cronus' name as he basically fucked him just by grinding against his cock. "I-is this fine- or? Shit, I want you inside of me."

Cronus smirked as he grabbed Karkat's ass one more time, before pushing him away and grabbing a condom out of his jacket pocket. "You a virgin?"

Karkat hesitated for a moment, mainly because he wasn't sure why Cronus was asking. "Yeah." He muttered, before speaking quickly. "But I- got myself off yesterday so it-"

"Just askin' babe." Cronus interrupted, smirking at Karkat as he tossed the condom to the side. "Two virgins can't really spread STDs."

Karkat's face turned a dark red, and before he knew it, Cronus was all over him. His neck was abused by countless kisses and a few hickeys, and every little touch made him shudder and moan under his breath. "F-fuck," he panted, trying not to get anxious as things got heated. "I-I'm trans, fuck."

"Doesn't matter, just- enjoy yourself, baby boy." Cronus kissed Karkat's neck one more time, before pulling away to take Karkat's boxers off. 

"Mm- y-yes sir," Karkat lifted his hips up a bit, eagerly spreading his legs for Cronus. "Unless you're- fucking huge, as in, bigger than three of my fingers, you c-can just- fuck me. Don't worry about stretching me out." Karkat bit his bottom lip as he gave Cronus an innocent look. 

"Don't call me sir." He tossed Karkat's boxers to the side, before pulling away and pulling his jeans off. He smirked as he stood in front of Karkat, stroking his cock through his boxers, before taking them off and pinning Karkat down again.

"You're- bigger than I thought," Karkat whined as he spread his legs a bit more, pulling Cronus closer with them. "Please just- fucking use me. Shit. I'll do- anything-"

Cronus kept Karkat quiet by covering the Vantas' mouth with his hand. "Shut the fuck up." And with that, he slowly entered Karkat, trying not to make any awkward noises as he got used to how tight the teen felt. "Holy shit," Cronus breathed, before kissing Karkat roughly.

Karkat was desperate for more, every fucking inch of his body was on fire by the time Cronus had found a steady pace. He was sweating, panting, and moaning like the little fucking bitch he was. Cronus' thrusts were a bit awkward, and he'd occasionally slip out on accident, but the whole experience was anything but bad.

"Your moans- are gonna fuckin' be the death of me," Cronus muttered against Karkat's lips, giving him a breathy laugh as he tried to fuck the Vantas a bit harder. This of course made Karkat moan even louder, because it really did feel fucking amazing. There were no words to describe how perfect the moment was, and once Karkat came, Cronus was positive that he didn't want this to be a one-time thing.

Karkat arched his back, pulling Cronus closer as he threw his head back with a moan, exposing his neck so Cro could leave his mark.

He did exactly that.

Cronus left a hickey right under the left side of Karkat's jaw, then left one just a bit lower on the other side to make sure no one could miss it. Soon, Karkat was cumming a second time, and Cronus wasn't far behind him. He pulled out quickly, thinking that he'd be able to cum somewhere that it'd be easy to clean up- but Karkat had other ideas. Once Cronus had pulled out, Karkat quickly moved to lay on his stomach so he could finish him off. He kinda just- wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbing his head quickly as he swallowed as much as possible.

"Fuuuck," Cronus muttered, running his fingers through Karkat's hair as he slowly moved his hips. "This is- so perfect."

Karkat pulled away with a subtle smile and looked at Cronus. "It- really is. But f-fuck you for pulling o-out. You should've- stayed inside me for that."

Cronus moved away and put just his boxers back on, then got on the bed beside Karkat. "You're into that, aren't you?" Cronus just smirked as he kissed his nose, ignoring the little nod he got from the teen. "You're fucking adorable, Karkat. It's not fair." He wrapped his arms around the Vantas, pulling him closer as he pulled the blankets up to cover them both.

"You just fucked me against a hotel bed- there's no way in hell you can call me adorable." Karkat just huffed, then adjusted himself so he could kiss Cronus. He kissed him for a good minute, actually. It was a pretty calm makeout session, which ended with the two of them falling asleep.

Karkat finally had a good dream for the second time in two weeks.

Both times were thanks to Cronus Ampora.


End file.
